


A Tease for Attention

by tephi101



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Daddy Kink, F/M, Pet Names, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, cuddling after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tephi101/pseuds/tephi101
Summary: Ivar had been ignoring you all night. So, you decided to tease him a little but. It turned out way better then you thought it would.





	A Tease for Attention

Ivar has just retaken Kattegat from the usurper Lagertha. He got his revenge and now he is king. You and Ivar grew up together and when it came time to choose a side, you had to choose his. You have been in love with him for years before you started sleeping together. He confused you at times because he would act like you were a couple. He never talked about what you were to him but to you he was the only man that you would ever want. 

You tried not to think about that because you did not want to ruin the celebration. You shook your head to clear your thoughts and when you came back to reality you realized it was really boring. Ivar was sitting right next to you but he had not paid any attention to you all night. All of that was about to change however because you have a plan.   
You are going to tease him until he fucks you. You made sure that no one was looking at you before you put your hand on his thigh. That got his attention right away and it pleased you to know that one touch from you could distract him. He stopped his conversation with Hvitserk and gave you a quizzical look.

“Y/N, what do you think you are doing”, he demanded. You were so happy to be getting his attention that you decided to play it off a little bit. 

“I am not doing anything Ivar. I just want to feel close to you. You have been ignoring me all night”, you say pouting. His face softens when he realizes that you were right and he had in fact been ignoring you. 

He sighs and says, “You are right. I have been ignoring you. I did not even realize it until you said something about it. I am sorry baby girl. Please forgive me.”   
You think about it for a minute and realize that you have already forgiven him. The thing that catches you off guard the most though is the fact that he called you baby girl. He has never called you that in public before. His voice and those words set a fire inside you and you clenched your thighs together underneath the table. Your core is aching to be touched and by the smirk on Ivar’s face, he knew that his words had affected you. Well if he thinks that he will win, he has another thing coming because two can play that game. 

“It is okay I forgive you Ivar but you will have to make it up to me later”, you teased. 

He groans, “Oh I promise that I will make it up to you love. When the celebration is over I will take you back to my chambers and fuck you so hard to the point where you will not be able to sit down or walk straight for a week. Does that sound good sweetheart?” 

He was teasing you now just to get a reaction out of you. The thing is Ivar will not let you wear panties like ever. So, if you were wearing panties right now they would be soaked through with your fluids but since you are not wearing any your thighs were covered in your arousal. The tease knew what he was doing and it was driving you insane. So, you were going to tease him right back. You leaned closer to him so he could be the only one to hear you. 

“Yes, daddy that sounds wonderful. I want you to fuck me so deep that I will be able to feel the ache for days after you have fucked me. Daddy I want you to fuck me so bad right now”, you whispered seductively and bit his earlobe. He tensed up trying to control himself from fucking you in front of everyone. 

“Baby girl, you better stop teasing daddy if you want me to fuck you later”, he growled out with a deep voice that conveyed his arousal. 

You could not let him win. So, you moved your hand, that was on his thigh, slowly up his leg and cupped his erection. He hissed trying to cover it up with a cough. That pleased you so much to know that he was already this affected and hard by just your words and your touch. You knew that you should have listened to him but you could not stop yourself. You were needy and he deserved this for ignoring you all night. It was so tempting so you started rubbing his erection through his trousers. You wanted to feel the weight of it in your hand but you knew that if you did that you would be in even bigger trouble. So, you stuck with it and used your thumb to massage his slit. You looked up at his face and his expression was a mixture of anger and pure lust. 

He grabbed your wrist to make you stop and said in a menacing tone, that sent shivers through you, “ Y/N, if you do that one more time I’ll bend you over this table and fuck you until you blackout. Everyone will stay and watch your daddy fuck you like you deserve to be fucked. If you do not want that then here are your orders baby girl. You are to go to my chambers and remove all of your clothes. Then you are to fold them neatly and put them on the table. After that you are to lay on my bed and wait for me. Do not touch yourself under any circumstances. Do I make myself clear”, he commanded. 

“Yes, daddy. You made it very clear”, you say before leaving the great hall and heading down the hallway to his chambers. 

On the way there you start to wonder if you pushed Ivar too far with your teasing. You knew one thing for sure, you were in trouble. You followed his instructions very carefully. You unlaced your dress and let it fall to be floor. Then you picked it up and folded it neatly. You walked over to the table and set it down. You laid down on the bed and it was very hard not to touch yourself as you waited for your lover. You had to be a good girl for your daddy so you decided not to touch yourself because he would somehow know if you did. You did not have to wait long before you heard the door open and then slam shut and the click of the lock. 

“Mmm baby girl you look ravishing. You did exactly as I told you. Are you daddy’s good girl?” You nodded your head so fast that you almost became dizzy.

“Good! I want you to prove it by crawling over here to me and remove my clothes and that is not a request sweetheart.” 

You stood up but then remembered that he wanted you to crawl to him. So, you got down on all fours and crawled your way to him. He looked down at you with a look that screamed confidence and pride. You wanted to please him so you slowly stood up and helped him remove his tunic. You stared at his muscular chest and arms hungerly. He was so strong and you could not wait for him to dominate your body and soul. You snapped out of those thoughts and started to untie his trousers and slid them down his legs. Your mouth watered when you saw his hard cock slap against his stomach. You craved to feel him inside of you but you had to be patient 

“You are such a good girl Y/N. I want to reward you for doing what you are told but I have to punish you for teasing daddy in the great hall. You know you broke the rules and I have thought of the perfect punishment for you. Since you were so needy and greedy you get to go lay on the bed and watch daddy pleasure himself”, he said with a smug smirk on his face. 

You let out an involuntary whimper. That punishment was the last thing you wanted and he knew you hated this particular punishment. You had to do what he said so you went to the bed and laid down with a view of what Ivar was doing. 

“I am so proud of you sweetheart because for a second there I thought you weren’t going to listen to me. That would have greatly disappointed me but you always listen to me baby girl. That turns me on so fucking much.” 

You preened at the praise because you love hearing that you are his good girl. Your eyes followed his hand as he grasped his cock. He moved his hand up and down his length a couple of times but it was very slow. It was meant to torture you and it was working. He gathered some of his precum on his palm and started moving his hand faster. You could hear how slick he was as his hand was moving. It was killing you. 

“Fuck Y/N! I wish it was your hand or mouth wrapped around my cock. You are killing me by laying there and biting your fucking lip. I can see how wet you are for me from all the way over here. Gods you are practically dripping. Spread your legs for me and get ready because I am done punishing you”, he said crawling up unto the bed and in between your spread thighs. He grabbed your thighs and put your legs over his shoulders. He gave you no warning before he was slamming all the way into you. You cried out and raked your nails down his back causing him to groan and increase his speed. 

“Oh, you like it rough? Well I’ll show you rough baby girl”, he said pistoning his hips and slamming his cock into you so hard that the headboard was slamming up against the wall with each thrust. You felt like you had died and went to Valhalla. The way he was fucking you was so primal. He was fucking you like an alpha wolf would fuck his bitch. That is when you realized you were Ivar’s bitch but you did not care. He hit your g-spot and your eyes rolled back into your head. 

“Oh fuck daddy! You feel so good fucking me with your big cock. You fill me up just right. I am so close daddy. Please touch my clit so that I can cum for you like your good little girl”, you screamed out. 

“Fuck baby girl. Every time I fuck you, you are still so tight. You like daddy’s cock slamming into you? I want you to cum Y/N. I want to feel your tight cunt squeeze my cock and milk my cum out of me.” 

He pushed a finger inside of you right next to his cock. You felt too full but then he started massaging your clit and that was it for you. You screamed out Ivar’s name as you convulsed around him. That caused him to slam faster and harder into you. He prolonged your orgasm and then a few thrusts later he spilled all of his seed into your womb. He came so much that some of his seed slid down your thighs. He collapsed on top of you. While you were trying to catch your breath, you felt Ivar trying to shove his seed back into your cunt. 

“Ivar, please I am too sensitive. Can you please just cuddle me”, you pleaded. He chuckled and slid off of you. He laid down beside you and then pulled you on top of him which caused you to giggle. This was your favorite part after having sex with Ivar. He would whisper to you about how good you were for him and he would mindlessly trace your back with his finger. 

“Y/N, I want you to be my queen! I have thought about it for a while now and I would not want anyone else to rule by my side. I love you and I have for a long time. Please marry me and become my queen”, he whispered to you almost like he was afraid of your rejection. His confession took you by surprise but you realized that he was being vulnerable and completely honest with you. You would never reject him. 

“I would love nothing more then to marry you and become your queen. I love you too Ivar. I always have and I always will”, you confessed crying.   
He wiped your tears away and kissed you for the first time that night. It was sweet but still filled with passion. He was so happy and so were you. He made sweet love to you nice and slow for the rest of the night. You could not wait to spend the rest of your life with Ivar and give him many children. It was just the beginning of the rest of your life with your king.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it.


End file.
